storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Percy and Harold's Great Race
* Coming Soon |writer=* Rev W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, and David Mitton * Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |previous= Percy the Ghost |next= Bulgy the Double Decker Bus }} Percy and Harold's Great Race is the fifth episode of the miniseries. Plot Percy worked hard at the new harbour. The workmen needed stone for their new building. Toby helped, but sometimes the loads of stone were too heavy, so Percy had to fetch them for himself. Sometimes Percy would see Thomas. “Well done, Percy,” Thomas would say, “Sir Topham Hatt is very pleased with us.” An airfield was nearby. Percy heard the noisy airplanes all day long. Noisiest of all was a helicopter. “Silly thing,” said Percy, “Why can't it go buzz somewhere else?” One day, Percy stopped at the airfield. “Hello,” he said to the helicopter, “Who are you?” “I'm Harold, who are you?” replied the helicopter. “I'm Percy. What whirley great arms you've got.” “They're nice arms,” said Harold, “I can hover like a bird. Don't you wish you could hover?” “Certainly not. I like my rails, thank you.” “I think railways are slow,” said Harold, “They're not much use and quite out of date.” Them, Harold whirled his arms and buzzed away. Later, Percy found Toby at the quarry. “I say, Toby, that Harold, that stuck up whirlybird thing, thinks I'm slow and out of date. I'll show him.” He collected his cars and puffed away still fuming. Soon, they heard a familiar buzzing. “Look. Percy,” said his driver, “There's Harold. He's not far ahead. Let's race him.” “Yes, let's,” agreed Percy. Percy pounded on. His freight cars screamed and swayed. “Well I'll be a ding dong dang!” said Percy's driver. There was Harold. The race was on. Percy had never been allowed to go fast before. He was having the time of his life. The fireman shoveled for dear life. “Go on, percy, we’re gaining. We've gone ahead. Oh, good boy, good boy.” A distant signal warned them that the harbour wharf was near. “Peep, peep, peep, brakes conductor, please,” said Percy. The driver checked the train’s headlong speed. The puffed under the main line and stopped at the wharf. “Oh, dear,” groaned Percy, “I'm sure we've lost.” The fireman went onto the cab roof. “We've won! We've won!” he shouted, “Harold's still hovering, he's looking for a place to land. Listen boys,” he called, “Here's a song for Percy. ��Said Harold Helicopter to our Percy, 'You are slow! Your railway is out of date, and not much use you know!' But Percy with his stone trucks/cars did the trip in record time, and we beat the helicopter on our old branch line!��" “Oh, thank you,” he said. He liked the last line best of all. Characters * * * Harold * * Harold's Pilots * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Anopha Quarry * Knapford Harbour * The Watermill * The Branch Line Bridge * Suddery Castle * Dryaw Trivia * This episode is an adaptation of the second season episode, Percy and Harold. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Episodes about Percy Category:Episodes About Harold Category:Amazing Adventures Category:Amazing Adventures Episodes Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Miniseries Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Completed Episodes